No quiero verte, Sirius!
by babyinlove
Summary: Dejad reviews,plis!Leed i decidme k os parece!Historia de amor y humor. El primer amor de Sirius? Que pasa si te enamoras de alguien que solo quiere hacerte daño? Que importa lo que piensen los demás si tu le amas? I que más da cual sea su pasado...


El comienzo de un nuevo curso en Hogwarts intranquilizaba a Lincy. Había pasado los últimos cinco años estudiando en Francia, pero su madre había decidido enviarla a Hogwarts, alegando a su favor que aprendería mucho más. Su baúl estaba lleno a más no poder, i Leo, el gato blanco de la muchacha ronroneaba encima él. Lincy se miró al espejo. Una chica de dieciséis años le devolvía la mirada. Unos ojos verdes, el pelo castaño, liso, un cuerpo bonito. Era bastante guapa, y ella lo reconocía. Era normal, su madre era veela, con lo cual tenia que ella ser guapa. Su madre la llamó:

Lincy_, cagiño_, si no te das _pgisa pegdegemos_ el _tgen_!

Lincy odiaba ese acento francés, y agradeció no tenerlo ella. Se miró por última vez, y se pus bien los pantalones negros, y se sacudió el jersey blanco.

Llegaron al andén 9 y ¾ un cuarto de hora antes de las once, y Lincy, después de despedirse de su madre y de los cinco guardaespaldas que la acompañaban, entró en un compartimento vacío. Puso a Leo en su cesta, y el baúl en el portaequipajes. Se dispuso a leer un libro cuando el compartimento (bueno, la puerta) se abrió. Había tres chicas mirándola: una era pelirroja, con unos espectaculares ojos verde esmeralda, alta y delgada. La segunda era rubia, de ojos marrones, bajita, con algo de cadera y bastante delantera. Y la última era morena, de ojos oscuros, piel blanca, bajita y delgada.

Oh, perdona, ¿Podemos sentarnos con tigo? – dijo la pelirroja. – Todo el tren a lleno.

Si, desde luego, pasad.

Lincy les ayudó a poner los baúles en su sitio, y se sentaron.

Me llamo Lily Evans. – dijo la pelirroja – Y tu eres…?

Lincy Robers. Empiezo en sexto curso, antes estudiaba en Francia, pero por motivos que desconozco, la "querida" de mi madre ha decidido que estudie en Hogwarts.

¿Harás sexto? – preguntó la rubia – Divino, como nosotras! Soy Alba Blanchet.

Yo soy Alice Bullock. – se presentó la morena. – un placer.

¿Y ya has hecho una prueba de inscripción? – preguntó Lily.

Sí, Dumbledore me la hizo hace unas semanas, y dijo que no había ningún problema, que mi nivel era adecuado.

Las cuatro chicas se pusieron a hablar del nuevo curso, y las tres amigas le explicaron un poco como era el colegio. En el momento en el que estaban comentando lo aburrida que era la clase de historia de la magia, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

En el pasillo había cuatro chicos, todos ellos muy diferentes. Uno tenía el pelo negro azabache, muy negro y muy desordenado, un cuerpo atlético, ojos marrones y gafas redondas. Otro tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, ojos miel y una dulce sonrisa; era alto y delgado.Había un tercero bajito, y algo rechoncho, con los ojos saltones y los dientes delanteros bastante largos. Y por último había u chico muy guapo de oscuro cabello, algo largo, ojos negros, cuerpo atlético, y una elegancia natural que ninguno de sus tres amigos había conseguido.

Mira, los cuatro fantásticos. – comentó Lily con desprecio. - ¿Se os a perdido algo?

No hace falta que seas tan desagradable, Evans – respondió el de las gafas. – Solo veníamos a saludar a la nueva alumna.

Y vosotros como sabeís…? – empezó Alba.

Remus es prefecto, y Dumbledore se lo a dicho, y tambié que le de una buena bienvenida. – respondió el bajito.

Muy bien. – dijo Alice. – Estos cuatro son James Potter, ese, el de las gafas; Peter Pettigrew, el bajito; Remus Lupin, el prefecto, el rubio; y el magnífico Sirius Black, el que queda.

Así que soy el que queda? – preguntó indignado Sirius. Se quedó mirando a Lincy, que le devolvía la mirada, y se quedó en una especie de trance. La miraba anhelosamente, y Lincy se sintió cohibida.

Un placer, Sirius, y a todos, claro. – dijo la castaña.

Sirius pareció salir del trance y se sonrojó.

Bueno, Lincy, si necesitas algo no dudes en predirnoslo. – ofreció Remus.

Hasta luego. – dijo James.

Hasta nunca, Potter. – respondió Lily.

Todas miraban a Lincy, que preguntó: ¿qué?

Alice se rió. – A Sirius le has calado, nunca se sonroja-. Y se echaron a reír. Todas menos Lincy, que estaba pensando en la sonrisa Sirius.

--------------------------  
Las cuatro chicas se cambiaron y se pusieron las túnicas, preparadas para subir a los carruages que las llevarian a Hogwarts. Lincy vio a Sirius entre la gente,y este le devolvió la mirada. La castaña sintió un placentero cosquilleo en el estomago.  
La primera visión de Hogwarts fue magrnífica: un enorme catillo se alzaba en la cima de una montaña. Las ventanas estaban iluminadas, y tenia un noseque mágico. Al llegar a la puerta principal,se quedó maravillada de los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Entraron en multitud a un precioso vestíbulo. En él les esperaban cantidad de fantasmas para darles la vienvenida.  
- Ese es el barón sanguinario, es nick casi de capitado. - le iba diciendo lily . -Hola, Nick, esta es Lincy, es nueva.  
Nick casidecapitado la miró y la saudó. Lincy se asustó un poco al ver como la cabeza del fantasma quedaba colgando del cuello.  
Ya en el gran comedor,las cuatro se setaron en un extremo de la mesa.  
- El techo está encantado con un echizo para que parezca el cielo. - le explicó Alba a una maravillada Lincy que miraba el techo con la boca abierta.  
Dumbledore llamó su atención aclarandose la garganta.  
- Bienvenidos,bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Howarts! Espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas vacaciones, y no hayáis olvidado lo aprendido el anterior curso.- Las tres amigas se miraron. - En primer lugar debo deciros que este año tenemos la incorpración de una nueva alumna en sexto. Sus padres decidieron cambiarla a Hogwarts,y los profesores y yo estamos encantados d tenerla entre nosotros. Lincy Robers, porfavor, levantate. - lincy,temblorosa,se levantó obligada por Lily.- un aplauso.  
Lincy sintió que se sonrojaba, y buscó a Sirius, que estaba en la orta punta de la mesa,mirandola y sonriendo.  
Después de la cena,las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a la sala común.  
- Estoy que no puedo más,me pesa la tripa- dijo Alice.  
- Eso es porque has comido más que Lily,Lincy y yo juntas! - exclamó Alba.Tenía razón, Alice comia muchsimo.  
- Vena, Lincy, que te enseñaremos el cuarto.- dijo Lily.  
Las cuatro se dirijieron a la habitación, y Lincy se acomodó al lado de Lily, y delante de Alice.Al dia siguiente aún no empezaban las clases, y Lily y Lincy se levantaron temprano y fueron a desayunar.  
- Dejemoslas dormir, que se ponen echas una furias si las despertamos. - susurró Lily mirando asus dos amigas.  
Lincy asintió.  
Desayunaron y fuern a ver los terrenos.  
- me gusta mucho Hpgwarts, es muy bonito. - dijo la castaña.  
- si, per lo mejor son las fiestas que damos después de los partidos de quidittch,y pasar las navidades aquí es fantastico.  
- Yo me qedaré, mis padres trabajarn,y prfiero estar aquí que sola en casa.  
- A mi me pasa algo similar. - respondió Lily. - mis padres este año se van al caribe, y prefero estar sola que con mi ermana petúnia.  
Acabaron su visita por los terrenos, y fueron a bvuscar a la otras dos. Cuando se disponían a entran en el castillo,sirius se les acercó.  
- Lincy,em...hola..soy sirius, no se si te acordarás de mi, ayer en el tren...¿podemos hablar?  
- No te acerques a menos de un metro de ella, perertido- dijo Lily.  
- Eh,evans, no estoy hablando con tigo,.  
- Es verdad, no tienes suficiente capacidad cranial para eso. - le recriminó la pelirroja.  
- Lily,no importa, nos vemos a la hora de la comida. - dijo Lincy.  
- Pero... - emprezÓ lily.  
- Se quidarme sola, ve tranquila.  
Lily se fue,pero n sin antes dejarle muy claro a sirius que si le ponía un dedo encima a Lincy se las vería con ella, y que le pondría su poco cerebro en el miniprimer de sus padres.  
-Un mini qué?- preguntó sirius, pero lily ya se había ido.  
- Bueno,y que querías?- preguntó Lincy.  
- Yo...bueno,saber como te iba,y em...esto...hablarte del quidditch. - lincy le miró recelosa. - james y yo estamos en el equipo,y...tu juegas al quidith?  
- Sí, - respondió Lincy. - Era cazadora.  
- En el equipo de gryfyndor hay una vacante,si quieres,bueno, me lo dices y te digo cuando son las pruebas.  
- Gracias,me lo pensaré.  
- Bueno... - empezó Sirius. - Sabes que hay salidas a Hogsmeade? - Lincy asin´tió. - Te gustaria, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, venir con migo´?  
Lincy lo miro extrñada.  
- Sí,claro. Por cierto, tienes la cara sucia.  
Le pasó un dedo por la mejilla y se despidió.  
- Nos vemos, Sirius.  
Y le dejó ahí,confunfido por lo que Lincy le hacía sentir, y lo que no pareciá sentir hacia él.

La mañana en que empezaban las clases, Lincy se levantó temprano. Miró a su alrededor, y encontró a Lily mirando por la ventana ya vestida.

Lily. – la llamó la castaña. Lily se giró.

Anda, no sabía que pudieras despertarte tan temprano después de irnos a dormir…um…bueno, muy tarde.

Lincy sonrió. No le había explicado su conversación con Sirius, porque no quería compartir-lo con las otras, no aún.

¿Me visto y bajamos? – preguntó Lincy.

Si, me muero de hambre.

Lincy se puso el uniforme y la túnica, se hizo una cola alta y cogió su mochila.

Les he dejado una nota a las chicas, diciendoles que son unas dormilonas y que las esperamos en el gran comedor. – explicó la pelirroja.

Se sentaron en sus habituales asientos en la punta de la mesa, y la pelirroja se asombró de cómo comía Lincy.

No lo entiendo… - dijo en un susurro. Lincy levantó la cabeza.

¿Qgé no tiendes sactament? – estaba a medio comer una tortita; tragó. – Perdón, ¿qué no entiendes?

¡¿Cómo puedes comer tanto, apenas arreglarte, y seguir teniendo esa figura y ser tan guapa?

Ah, es eso. – Lincy pareció entristecerse. – Es por mi madre: es una veela. – Lily abrió mucho los ojos. – Y por eso soy lo que soy, no es merito propio.

¡Que suerte! – dijo Lily.

¿Qué es una suerte? – Alba y Alice acababan de llegar.

Alba, la madre de Lincy ¡¡es una veela! – exclamó Lily.

Las dos amigas la miraron extrañadas.

No me extraña que seas tan guapa – dijeron las dos a la vez.

Pero no es tan bueno como parece – la castaña seguía triste. – Por muy guapa que sea, siempre a sido un inconveniente, con los chicos, los estudios.

¿Por qué un inconveniete? – preguntó Alice.

Una veela – volvió a decir Lily.

Los profesores me tenian muy mimada, los chicos solo me querían porque soy guapa, y la mayoria de chicas me odiaban.

Estupidas. – la consoló Alba.

Una veela! – dijo por cuatra vez Lily.

¡Que sí,Lily, una veela! – gritó Alice. Sonó el timbre y las cuatro chicas se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras. Su primera clase era pociones. Lily, Alba y Alice aborrecían esa asignatura, pero a Lincy le fascinaba.

Cuando llegaron a su aula se encontraron con un inconveniete: los pupitres eran de tres,y ellas eran cuatro. Lily lo solucionó enseguida.

Lincy y yo juntas y vosotras dos, pero unas delante y las otras detrás suyo. Así lo hicieron.

Lincy ocupó su asiento y sacó su libro, la pluma y el pergamino.

¿Está ocupado?- preguntó alguien.Lincy se giró.

Un chico de piel cetrina, pelo negro grasiento, y ojos oscuros, muy oscuros y muy frios estaba de pie, mirandola.

No, puedes sentarte. – respondió Lincy.

Gracias. – dijo el muchacho.- Hola Lily.

Hola, Quejicus, - respondió la pelirroja. - ¿has pasado un buen verano?

Tanto como tú.

Pobrecito, entonces. – le espató Lily.

El chico se quedó mirando a Lincy, que observaba la escena curiosa.

Me llamo Severus Snape, un placer, y tu eres…?

Lincy Robers, de Gryffindor.

Oh – respondió Snape – Una lástima, soy un Slytherin.

¿Y? No sabía que aún hubiera tanto rencor, sobretodo hacia una persona que apenas conoces

Tienes razón. – dijo Snape. – Tendremos que conocernos,

Está bien, Severus.

A la hora de la comida, Lily y Lincy se econtraban solas disfrutando de el arroz con pollo (Alba y Alice habían ido a comer con Hagrid).

Lily, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Gui, claro – respondió Lily.

¿Por qué no querías que hablara con Sirius ayer? – preguntó la castañilla.

Lily la miró con sus ojos esmeralda.

Black no es, como decir-lo, fiable. Va cada dos por tres con una chica diferente, y no quiero que te haga daño.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio,hasta que sonó la campana. Se dirigieron a la aula de defensa contra las artes oscura, y alguien las llamó.

Eh, Lily, Lincy!

Se giraron. Era Remus.

Hola Remus!- le saludó jovialmente Lily.

Hola- saludó Lincy.

Como os ha ido pociones? – preguntó el rubio. - Es un asco.

Completamente deacuerdo.

A mi me gustan . –dijo Lincy. Remus la miró como si estuviera loca. – Y ese chico, Severus, es muy simpático.

Severus? N te referiras a Snape? – preguntó Remus.

Positivo, Lunático, se caen bien. Alucinante pero cierto. - Y como estan los tres maravillosos?

No son tan malos como crees, Lily – respondió Remus. – Por cierto, Lincy, jeje, Sirius está mucho, de ti.

Y se fue, dejando a Lincy aguantando las risas de Lily.

Los dias siguientes fueron muy tranquilos, y Lincy y Severus se hicieron muy amigos, y cada tarde iban juntos a la biblioteca, sobretodo a estudiar pociones.

…….

No lo voy a aguantar más .

Sirius estaba con James en los pasillos, y vio como Lincy iba con Severus.

Canuto, Quejicus es inofensivo, ni siquiera el calamar gigante se fijaría en él. – lo consoló James.

- No me gusta como la mira, Cornamenta, ni como ella le mira a él.

Bueno, pues ve y rescatala. Dile lo de las pruebas de Quidditch.

Claro que iré, iré y será mia.

Lincy y Alice estaban en la sala común acabando sus deberes de historia de la magia. La redacción se les hacia insoportable, así que decidieron dejarla un rato.

No puedo más, como esto siga siendo así, dimito. – dijo Alice.

¿De que vas a dimitir? ¿De estudiar? Tus padres te matarían, ya lo sabes.

Oye, que te parece si vajamos a las cocinas a comer algo?

Des de cuando sabes entrar a las cocinas? – preguntó Lincy extrañada.

Des de que Remus nos enseñó. Los tres fantásticos y él siempre bajan. – respondió la morena. - Oh, mira que tengo: es una foto de Mark Diggory, el cazador de los tornados, ¿¿no es genial?

Lincy lo miró asombrada:

Es tan guapo y atletico! Y tan fuerte, y sus ojos negros son fantasticos!

¿Guapo y atletico? – dijo una voz detrás suyo. - ¿No hablareis de mi?

Las dos amigas se giraron. Black estaba con la que él consideraba su mejor sonrisa, mirando a la castaña embelesado.

Quando hablemos de ti, - corrigió Alice. – nos referiremos a algo egocentrico, creído y de nariz deforme.

El moreno la miró como si estuviera loca.

Bueno, da igual, tampoco quería hablar con tigo.

Menos mal. – respondió Alice

Lincy – la llamó el chico. – Juegas al quidditch? – ella asintió sonriendo. – La semana que viene, el dia 2, hacemos las pruebas para el nuevo cazador, ¿Te apeteceria probarlo? Seguro que lo harías muy bien.

Ella lo miró.

Bueno, probar-lo no estaria mal. Aunque no creo que me escojaís,no soy demasiado buena.

Falsa modestía. – sonrió él.- Nos vemos en clase.

Las dos amigas lo observaron ir-se.

Es tan… - empezó Lincy.

… Creído, egocentrico, arrogante? – la ayudó Alice.

La castaña se rió.

…….

**---------------------------**

Lincy estaba preparando un trabajo de cuidado de criaturas magicas con su pareja (no elegida por ella), James Potter. A ella no le desagradaba el muchaco. Era listo, muy listo, y siempre se reían juntos; aunque ella hubiera preferido ir con una de sus amigas, o con Remus o Severus, con los que tenía más confianza.

A ver, - dijo Potter. – aquí està: Kilpie. Clasificación, peligroso, requiere mano de un brujo adulto cualificado.

Es un monstruo aquàtico. – continuo leyendo Lincy. – Originario de irlanda i Inglaterra, puede adoptar diversas formas, aunque normalmente aparece en forma de caballo… Aquí nos podemos morir. ¿Qué prefieres, presentación oral o escrita?¿Potter?¿James, me estas escuchando?

El muchacho estaba mirando a otra pareja: Lily y Remus. Sus ojos desprendían chispas: estaba celoso.

Oye. – james la miró, saliendo de su embalsamamiento. – Ya sé que lily es mucho más guapa e interesante que yo, así que cuando acabemos vas i le dices que te gusta, pero ahora acabemos antes de que empiezen las pruebas de quidditch, que tú eres el capitán, y yo me quiero presentar, ¿¿vale?

Sí.. ¡oye! ¡A mi Evans no me gusta! – exclamó James ruborizándose.

Ya, por eso te pasas el día mirandola.

Acabaron el trabajo y se encaminaron al campo de quidditch, después de despedirse de Remus y Lily. Lincy se puso con los otros candidatos a cazadores. James les explicó en que consistirían las pruebas. Sirius la miraba mucho, y ella no lo miraba; bueno, solo un par o tres de veces, y de reojo.

Las pruebas empezaron, y Lincy tuvo la sensación de que no lo estaba haciendo del todo mal. Al fin acabaron, y James les dijo que mañana les dirian quien se quedaba con el puesto.

Lincy recogió su mochila y se encaminó hacia la sala común, y Sirius la siguió.

Los has hecho muy bien.

Gracias. – la chica notó como se ruborizaba.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la sala común, que estaba desierta: todo el mundo estaba cenando.

Ella se encaminó hacia su dormitorio, però Sirius la cogió del brazo, la atrajo hacia si, y la besó. Lincy sintió el contacto de sus labios contra los de él, y le entró un escalofrio. Sus manos rodearon el cuello de Sirius, y él le rodeó la espalda. Sus bocas se movían a la perfección, y el podía oír su respiración. Lincy abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba piando, y enseguida se apartó, y corrió hacia su habitación: no quería ser un trofeo más en la memoria de Sirius, ella lo quería, pero sabía que para él solo era un juego, un juego de niños.

……….

Mientras tanto, James estaba buscando a Lily. Quería aclarar las cosas. Quería hacerle sabes que él no la había olvidado, que no había olvidado lo que sintió el año pasado. Ella se distanció y lo olvidó, pero él no podía, la amaba demasiado.

La encontró en la escalera que subía a la torre de adivinación. Estaba sentada en la ventana, y su pelo brillaba con la luz de la luna.

Lily…

Ella se giró.

Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres?

Él se lo pensó mucho antes de responder.

Te quiero a ti. – ella lo miró extrañada, se levantó y se le acercó. – No puedo olvidarte aunque te prometí que lo haría, me importas demasiado, te quiero. Quiero volver a rozar tus labios, quiero tocar tu cuerpo, sentir tu risa. ¿No lo podemos volver a intentar?

James… lo siento, pero yo ya no siento nada por ti.

La chica se dirigió al pasillo, però él la llamó.

Lily. – la pelirroja se giró. – No me quedaré aquí. Te quiero, y aré lo que sea para conseguirte.

Esa mañana Lincy apenas había comido, y Lily lo precibió.

¿Te encuentras mal?

Lincy la miró como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba ahí: - ¿Podemos hablar?

Las dos amigas se fueron adelantando hacia las mazmorras, y Lincy le explicó lo del beso con Sirius. Lily no comentó nada, solo le dijo que hiciera lo que ella creyera, i que ella (Lily) no era demasiado buena en esos asuntos. Lily no le comentó nada acerca del incidente con James. Solamente quería olvidarle, por eso se había ido del equipo de quidditch. Se sentaron juntas como de costumbre, y Snape al lado de la castaña.

¿Es cierto que te presentaste a las pruebas de cazadora de Gryffindor? – le preguntó el chico.

Ella lo estudió durante un momento: - Sí, aunque dudo que me elijan.

No hablaron más durante toda la clase (i eso que era doble). Snape vio que Lincy no estaba bien, y decidió esperar-la para hablar al acabar la clase. Fueron juntos a ver el lago, y el chico preguntó:

¿Estas bien? – ella no contestó. – No, no estás bien. Puedes confiar en mi.

Ella lo miró un largo rato, y al fin dijo:

Yo le quiero, pero para él solo soy una más, soy como todas las demás. El hecho de que me besara no significa nada, no quiero que lo vuelva a hacer. Prefiero anhelarlo desde lejos que ver lo que me está haciendo, porque se reirá de mi. No quiero que me haga daño.

Él la miró, y suspiró.

És Black, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

¿Le quieres? – ella volvió a asentir. Él no dijo nada, solo la abrazó.

……………..

Canuto y Cornamenta estaban juntos en los vestuarios de quidditch. James ya había explicado su incidente con Lily, y ahora le tocaba a Sirius.

Caminamos juntos hasta la sala común, - explicó el moreno. – y cuando nos despedimos, le cogí el brazo, la acerqué a mí, y la besé. Ella no se resistió, pero de pronto se fue corriendo, y me ha eludido todo el día. No sé que pensar.

Canuto, amigo, no te preocupes. Dejale tiempo para aclarar sus intenciones. Ahora vamos a decirles quien es la nueva cazadora.

Los dos amigos fueron al campo de quidditch, donde les esperaban la resta del equipo, y los candidatos a cazadores, el puesto que Lily había dejado al finalizar el curso pasado.

Hola a todos. – dijo James. – Ante todo agradecemos vuestro interés, pero solo uno de vosotros puede serlo. Ha sido bastante difícil, todos sois muy buenos, pero el puesto se lo lleva Lincy Robers. Los demás podéis iros.

Lincy hizo un entrenamiento con todo el equipo, y sintió que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Se coordinaba muy bien con los otros cazadores (Laura Tomas y Justin Wood), y las bludgers no eran un obstáculo para ella.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, Sirius fue a hablar con ella, pero Lincy se fue sin dirigirle la mirada. Sirius se quedó sentado en el vestuario mientras James se cambiaba. Su amigo fue y le dio unas palabras de "consuelo".

Mira, Sirius, hay muchas chicas. Tú levantas la cabeza y hay un montón mirandote, no tendras ningún problema para encontrar chica.

Sirius lo miró.

Esta vez es difrente. Lincy me hace sentir especial. Me paso el día pensando en ella. Solamente la quiero.

Olaaaaaaaaaa, jeje, gracias por vuestros comentarios, sois las mejores! Aquí va más…

Severus la estaba esperando cuando salió del vestuario. La castaña lo saludó bagamente con la cabeza, y él se le acercó.

Vuelas muy bien – la elogió. Ella se encogió de hombros. – Oye, realmente no tienes que preocuparte por Black, no vale la pena, ¿lo entiendes?

Sé perfectamente por quien me tengo que preocupar y por quien no, gracias.

Yo solo… lo siento, pero es que Black no te merece. – ella lo fulminó con la mirada. – Bueno, ya se lo que necesitas, dejar de pensar en él, aunque solo sea un rato. ¿Quieres que vallamos juntos a Hogsmeade?

Sí! – contestó la chica entusiasmada. Nunca había estado en Hogsmeade. – Pero… Lily y yo ibámos a ir juntas, las chicas se quedan castigadas por los fuegos artificiales de C.C.M., vamos los tres juntos?

Estupendo.

Lincy no percibió el sarcasmo.

………………

La mañana del sábado en que tenían la salida a Hogsmeade, Lincy se puso unos pantalones de pana negros, y encima un vestido cortito de color negro con las mangas blancas, y se recogió el pelo con una coleta. Bajo con Lily a desayunar al gran comedor.

Muy guapa... ¿a quién quieres impresionar? – preguntó la pelirroja al verla.

A nadie, solo voy cómoda….

Se sentaron en sus habituales asientos, y empezaron a desayunar gachas con zumo de naranja ( Lincy también comia tostadas, tortitas, madalenas, café, manzanas…) cuando Dumbledore les llamó la atención.

Buenos días a todos. Quiero anunciaros que en las vacaciones de navidad se celebrará el habitual baile de navidad. Como ya sabeis de otros años, solo pueden asistir los que cursen cuarto o mas, y algun alumno menor acompañado por algún mayor. Este año, pero, habrá una excepción: no tendréis que llevar túnica de gala, sino lo que querais. Espero que os comporteis, y elijais la pareja adecuada.

Lincy suspiró.

Odio los bailes….

Yo también ,pero así tendremos algo en que pensar, no? Aunque me deprimiré al ver que no tengo nadie con quien ir…

Calla. – la cortó la castaña.- Eres guapa, buen cuerpo, y ya verás como encontraras pareja a la primera.

Mira quien fue a hablar…

Llegaron al vestíbulo, y fueron a encontrar a Severus que las estaba esperando.

Hola chicas, ¿nos vamos? – dijo el Slitheryn.

Lincy.

La chica se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Sirius, y se ruborizó.

Podemos hablar?

Ella asintió, y les dijo a sus amigos que la esperaran.

¿Qué quieres?

Él la miro fijamente, y con un leve temblor de voz, dijo:

Quieres ser mi pareja de baile?

Ella se quedó callada. Sentía un gran vacío: si decía sí, el ganaría,sería su jugete de exsicibion, pero si le decía que no, no se lo perdonaría nunca a si misma. Lincy levantó la mirada, y miró a los ojos oscuros del chico, cálidos y suplicantes, y dijo:

Lo siento. Yo no voy a ser un objeto al que pasees durante el baile. Sé lo que dicen de ti, y no pienso entrar en tu juego.

Él se sintió abatido.

Mi juego? Lincy, te quiero, es que ese beso no significó nada para ti? – ella le dio la espalda. – Eres diferente a cualquier chica de las que he conocido, no eres como las demás… eres especial. Te quiero.

Pero yo no a ti.

……………………………

Lily había ido a tomar café con Justin Wood, de séptimo, y había dejado a Severus y Lincy solos, a las afueras de Hogsmeade, observando la casa de los gritos.

Dicen que realmente está encantada, y en las noches de luna llena se oyen gritos y lamentos… - explicaba el slitheryn.

Es fantástico.

Severus la observaba muy atetamente: su cabello, desprendido de la coleta, se ondeaba con el leve viento, los ojos esmeralda tenían cierto brillo, y no pudo contenerse de tocar su piel de melocotón. Ella lo obervó.

¿Vendrás conmigo al baile, Lincy? – preguntó el chico.

Ella asintió, y se apoyó en su hombro, olvidándose completamente de Sirius.

De golpe, unos ladridos estallaron detrás suyo. Lincy se asustó y se abrazó a Severus, que la hizo retroceder. Había un perro grande, muy grande, y negro, en posición de atacar. Saltó y izo un amago de coger el brazo de Severus, pero un silvido lo hizo retroceder.

………………………..

Eres un imbécil. – James estaba fuera de sus casillas. - ¿En qué pensabas? Me parece muy bien que odies a quejicus, pero no tienes que atacarle, Canuto.

La estaba abrazando, irá al baile con él, no me lo puedo creer!

Tanquilizate, no puedes tenerlo todo.

Estaban en el interior de la casa de la casa de los gritos, y sirius se tumbó en una cama.

Pues iré con la chica más guapa de Hogwarts, la pondré celosa…

Sabes que no funncionará.

Callate.

Lincy y Lily volvían juntas a la sala común, y la castaña estaba muy confusa. Pensaba en Severus, en Sirius, en el baile… si, le apetecía ir con Severus, pero él no le gustaba… ¿o sí? Pero Sirius… decididamente tenía que olvidarle… sí, y con Severus se lo pasaba muy bien.

En qué piensas? – le pregntó Lily.

Nada, en que voy a ir al baile con Severus…

Así? – la pelirroja la miró sonriente. – Te gustaaaaaaaa?

No lo sé.

Hubo una pausa.

Pues yo iré con Justin, el de séptimo. – explicó Lily.

Me alegro! Parece muy simpático.

Lo es.

Después de cambiarse y cenar (Lincy devorar…) se quedaron con Alba y Alice en la sala común diciendo con quien irían al baile.

Yo iré con Justin Word! – decía orgullosa Lily en el momento que James pasaba sin mirarla. - El de séptimo, si, el del quidditch!

Me alegrooooo! – vociferó Alba – Yo voy con Remus.

Lupin? – preguntó Lincy – Nosabía que tú y él…

Y no hay nada. – respondió la rubia. – De momento…

Todas extallaron en carcajadas ante la cara de Alba.

Y tu con quien vas, Lincy? – quiso sabes Alice.

Con Severus…

SNAPE?- preguntaron Alice y Alba a la vez – Con Severus Snape?

Si.

No nos tomes mal, pero es que soys muy diferentes… - se disculpó Alba.

Pues yo cre que se compaginan de maravilla. – la defendió Lily.

Pues yo voy con Amos Diggory. – explicó Alice.

…………………………

La mañana siguiente (domingo) las cuatro amigas se pusieron a buscar vestidos en los catalogos de moda, tanto brujos como muggles. Lily se encaprichó de un vestido nergro, corto, y con unos guantes magníficos. Alba iría de blanco con el vstido que le regaló su madre las navidades pasadas, Alice de rosa y Lincy… no lo sabía aún. Quería ir especial, pero no se decidía. Le había encantado un vestido verde claro, semitransparente, con la espalda desnuda y una diadema blanca, pero…

Al fin se decidió escribió su siscripición y la envió, esperando que el verde le quedara bien.

……………………………

Las vacaciones de navidad empezaron muy bien, y la tarde del día venticuatro, las cuatro amigas fueron a su habitación a prepararse para el gran baile. Lincy se provó su vestido, y vio con satisfacción que le quedaba bien. Se había rizado el pelo, y recogido con la diadema, y el pelo castaño le caía en cascada sobre los hombros desnudos.

Bajó las escaleras después de despedirse de sus amigas, y se dispuso a salir de la sala común, cuando Sirius la alcanzó.

Aún podemos ir juntos – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica i acariciandolos. – Estás preciosa… - besó su hombro derecho, haciendo que Lincy se estremeciera.

NO iría contigo ni que fueras el último hombre.

Y dicho esto salió de la sala común, donde encantró a Severus con unos pantalones negros, camisa azul osura y una rosa blanca en la mano.

Nunca has estado tan preciosa. – le besó la fente, y puso la rosa en su pelo. – Vamos?

Ella asintió, y Severus le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

Caminaron juntos hasta el gran comedor, y se sentaron en una mesa de dos, con un mantel blanco y una vela en medio. A su alrededor había muchas parejas ya sentada; algunas de dos en dos, otras solas. Lincy saludó a Alba y Alice cuando entraron juntas con sus parejas, Remus y Amos. Los cuatro la saludaron, y Amos miró con desconfianza a Severus, pero a Lincy no le importó.

El chico miró a su pareja. Realmente estaba muy bonita, con el vestido verde claro, con la espalda desnuda, y las puntas de la falda blanca, igual que el pecho. El pelo rizado, recogido con la diadema i la flor blancas, le caía sobre los hombros desnudos. Le cogió la mano, y ella sonrió, y le besó en la mejilla, justo en el momento que entraba Sirius. Iba realmente muy guapo, con sus pantalones tejanos ajustados y la camisa blanca semitransparente, el pelo despeinado con una naturalidad excitadora, y la sonrisa por la que tantas veces había suspirado. Iba con una chica de quinto, Melissa Adams, si Lincy no se equivocaba. Melissa llevaba un vestido rosa, muy corto, de tirantes, y unas bailarinas blancas. El pelo era rubio, y los ojos azules, pero no le pareció guapa, sinó más bien antinatural. Lincy miró a Sirius, que no le dirigió la mirada, y seguidamente su atención se fijó en James, que iba con Marta Jonson, la compañera de aritmancia de Lincy. El pelo castaño estaba recogido con un elegante moño, y el vestido blanco le sentaba realmente bien sobre la piel morena. Lily entró al poco con Justin, y se sentaron cerca


End file.
